Is it Fate?
by shuuxharuka
Summary: Through a sudden twist, they are seperated, both promising to meet again in another place, and time. Meeting purely by chance, they are instantly left with bitter impressions. When they discover who they really are, they can only wonder "is it fate?" - AU
1. Meeting

**I****s it**** F****ate****?**

A Work of Fiction by shuuxharuka

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to edit this, since I'll be concentrating on finishing this story first (:

This was originally a _Christmas Story_ but, obviously its past Christmas.

Enjoy.

**Edited on October 19****th**** 7:46 pm **

* * *

**Full Summary: **Through a sudden twist and change of circumstances, they are separated, both parties promising to meet again in another place, and time. Meeting purely by chance on a frosty winter's Day, they are instantly left with bitter impressions. When they discover who they really are, they can only wonder "is it fate?"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

May walked past uncountable stores, the people around her alive, radiating feelings of pure bliss and happiness. Typical behavior for the Christmas Season. She continued to scan the window displays, unable to find a suitable present for practically _everyone. _

Perhaps, it was because it was still early in the Christmas Season? This year, she had decided to begin her Christmas shopping earlier, in hopes that it'd save her the panic of leaving it until the last minute.

But all her hopes were in vain. For 2 hours in this freezing weather, she was unable to find anything. _Nothing _to be precise.

She sighed, as she slumped down on a near-by bench. She rubbed her hands together, hoping to produce some heat, but to no avail. She glanced at her watch and groaned. She should be heading home soon.

Luck just wasn't on her side, it seemed. She always had trouble finding the perfect presents, and no matter how early she started looking for them, the end result would be the same. She'd be caught up in the last minute shopping frenzies of Christmas, and hopefully, just _hopefully_, she'd make it out alive.

Wishful thinking you might call it, but it never hurt to try. "It might snow today" she murmured, a small smile gracing her face. Her sapphire eyes glistened at the thought of snow.

Snow. White, pure and untainted. It gave you a blissful feeling of comfort, of happiness and joy. Its icy outer façade gave one the wrong image, but as it slowly falls, piling up, and as it slowly melted away… one just thinks – it's beautiful.

But, sadly, the image of snow brought her thoughts back to _him. _

Her first love.

As children, they were absolute best of friends. Almost always together, smiling, laughing, as happy memories clouded May's thoughts. A stray tear managed to slide down her face, as she quickly wiped it away.

She was unconscious of it back then, but she loved him. She truly did. Yet, by the hands of fate, he moved away, on a cold winter's day, where snow was at its finest. They had made a promise that they'd meet again, in another place and time.

But _when _exactly was this "meeting" supposed to take place? Were they really meant to be together? Or was this fate's way of saying that they weren't?

Her heart was aching for that time – where she would be able to caress those emerald locks, gaze at his gentle eyes. She was slowly giving up, and she was dangerously close to it. After all these _years_, it was natural. Maybe it was time to move _on_?

She had sealed her heart away for him, waiting for it to be unlocked _only _by him. She had always felt guilty continually turning down her best friend, Brendan Birch. He was just such a nice guy, always cracking jokes and the clown. The life of the party.

Seeing that crestfallen gaze, those downturned lips, that slacking posture of defeat. A smile was like his trademark – without it, he was a stranger.

But, she couldn't pretend to like him to satisfy his only desires. It wouldn't be a true love. It'd be a lie, a lie binding them together. The truth hurts, but wouldn't it be better than a lie, a mere false illusion that just won't last?

"After all these years… 5 years to be exact… he could've forgotten about our promise," muttered May, a wave of discouragement slowly growing inside her heart.

Those emerald eyes, that soft green hair that she'd always yearned to touch but never had the chance. "Drew," she murmured softly, as she stood up.

_Move on, forget about him _whispered a voice inside her mind. But her heart thought otherwise. "I'll wait for you, even if it's just a while longer," she whispered, as she stared at the sky.

She would defy what fate had in store for her; she'd make their meeting happen. They'd meet again, she was sure. So sure. But there was that voice of logic nagging at the back of her mind once again. Her heart had managed to block out its rants for quite some time, and its power was growing.

Her own confusion and doubts were strengthening it.

_It could be just wishful thinking….._she thought. She shook her head, as she punched her fist in the air. "Let's meet again soon Drew!" she screamed, causing several passer bys to stare.

She immediately pulled her hand down, scratching her head sheepishly. She always managed to embarrass herself in front of the public eyes somehow. She then began to trudge home, the feeling of disappointment again returning of not being able to buy at least one present.

Then, there was a flash of emerald within the crowd. Surely, there was. May immediately perked up, as she scanned the crowd. _Could it be? His hair is noticeable anywhere…_she thought, fueled with new-found hope.

There. She had spotted him. At the front of the stream of people, walking in and out of stores. May started sprinting immediately. This was a once in a lifetime chance that fate had granted graciously. He was just so close; she couldn't let him out of her grasp. She wanted to just see his face once again so badly. To hear his voice calling her name, his hand entwining with hers, his smile.

After 5 years of waiting, they were meeting. May just couldn't believe it. She increased her speed, cursing slightly at her poor running skills. Sport just wasn't her thing.

Then, a few more people stood in front of her view of him, as she soon lost sight of him. She immediately began to curse, tears of frustration overflowing. After 5 years, 5 solid years her chance came, and yet, she'd missed it.

She promised she'd fight fate, and yet, she couldn't live out her promise. She'd lost to fate so easily, after barely even _thirty _seconds. May then realized what she was doing, and angrily brushed away her tears. He had told her when he left to not cry, and to always smile. Otherwise, he'd be mad.

"… he wouldn't want me moping about because of our meeting… when the time comes, it'll come… all I have to do is be patient, and believe in myself" she murmured, smiling slightly.

She began the walk home, her posture considerably straighter. _I'll just wait and see… maybe the chance will come… and if not, I'll prepare my heart for that time…of goodbye…_

As she continued on the road back home, she suddenly bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going," a deep voice snarled harshly, the voice filled with bottled up negative emotions.

May was about to snap back, but was lost for words when her sapphire orbs met emerald ones.

_Could it be?_

* * *

Like it? Hate it? One word – Review (:

**--shuuxharuka x**


	2. Illusion?

**I****s it**** F****ate****?**

A Work of Fiction by shuuxharuka

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, my first update in a _very_ long time. Sorry for the wait guys.

I just decided to continue this story, since I re-read it the other day to edit, and was quite interested to continue it :)

Sorry if I'm rusty, constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Illusion?**

_Could it be?_

The pounding of her heart was unbearably loud, and echoed deeply within the depths of her mind. It was a wonder the people around her were clueless to its frantic beating. How could this be? How could _he_ appear now out of all times, just when she was on the brink of giving up all hope?

But, he had the most exquisite emerald eyes and luscious hair – a certain characteristic that she'd recognized so far as belonging to _only _one person. But, that . . . that angered expression, that fierce scowl . . . did it really belong to the person she once knew?

Did fate . . . no, was fate actually the puppeteer pulling the strings behind the mystery of love? Both her heart and mind could not fathom the meaning or what was currently happening in this current situation. She wasn't _prepared_ or ready for this yet. The shock was just so . . . unimaginable, she was at a loss.

One thing was for sure –this was anything from the little fantasies her mind created of their "meeting". Their meeting she'd always dreamed of was supposed to be sweet, and heart wrenching. Afterwards, they'd reminisce about how they've been doing, and figure things out from then on.

Together.

Not like this, where they were feet deep in the snow, where passer bys were bustling around them hurriedly. Not where he'd be scowling at her with immense dislike, and where she was frozen to the spot.

Then, the full picture of his face came into mind. The Drew she knew wouldn't _act_ like this. But, she knew things changed, and people changed . . . she just couldn't help clinging to his old image he'd etched onto her.

It then dawned onto May the true meaning of _what _was happening. He was staring at her, impatience flashing in his eyes, as he waited for her response.

"Are you mentally disabled? Why are you standing there gaping at me like you saw a ghost?"

_He_ had the audacity to snap at her when _he _bumped into her first? At least that was what her mind recalled.

She snapped back with the same bite "Do _you _even have the right to insult me when you're obviously the cause of this situation. You owe me an _apology_".

He scoffed, as he eyed her, carefully. The green haired jerk seemed a slight at loss for words as his eyes laid on hers. She glared back intensely, hoping to induce some sort of reaction from him. Her stares were not to be underestimated.

"L-look I don't have _time_ for this childish behavior, and an apology from a childish so-called adult like you won't count much. So, unlike you, I have places to be . . ." he stated flatly, before storming off, swiftly pulling a cell phone to his ear.

Catches of his conversation could be heard – something along the lines of calling his driver to come pick him up perhaps. May fumed, disbelieving of what had just happened. That guy . . . had the _nerve_ to say all that? Was he really just a confidence inflated jerk?

_Don't let it get to you May . . . you've learned all these years not to let your emotions get the better of you . . . you might've bitterly argued to the ends of the earth 5 years ago . . . but this is 5 years later . . . _her conscience advised. Sometimes, she really despised that voice – that voice filled with smug wisdom. It held her back from attempting so many things she wanted to do – have revenge, argue pointlessly, and procrastinate freely over her many essays at college.

But, it _always_ seemed to pop in at the moments she least wanted it to. And was never there when she desperately needed it to make the "right" decision. It was obvious, but life just didn't seem to do her much justice.

May glanced at the now disappeared retreating figure, and sighed inwardly. Had she just risen her hopes up for nothing? Her mind doubted that there would be _any_ else with green eyes and hair, but with that sort of attitude . . . she just couldn't imagine Drew acting like that.

If that was Drew, although she'd like to not think about it, what would've affected him so badly for him to have such a cold demeanor? Sure, the Drew she knew would've very much argued with her and bicker over even the most trivial of things.

But, deep down, through his actions, she'd known that he cared about her. Why would he strive to make her try so hard to beat him in everything? To better herself. And in the end she did, after so long, and after such a struggle she'd never endured with anyone else before.

May always knew he was prodigious in everything he did. Maybe it was his well-known and famous lineage running through his veins, or maybe his own self talent that he took well use of. To think that she – May, a pretty average person – bettered himself once was something she felt proud of achieving.

Now, she wondered whether she'd meet that guy once again. Who knows, maybe that really _was_ him deep down. She had to get down to the bottom of this; she knew her heart wouldn't be at rest until she did. But one thing that boosted her confidence was that he was _here_ of all places.

Littleroot was small, quaint and pretty quiet. There wasn't any _other _place round for miles, and no one would make all the effort to come here to shop when there were obviously better places. Over the years, Littleroot had established several shopping centers, but not anything rather spectacular or disappointing. It was reasonably large, and suited the name of "average shopping center" quite well.

As she made her way up onto her back porch, and opened the door, smelling the sweet scent of home. She placed her keys on the lounge room's coffee table and closed the door shut behind her.

May kicked off her boots, and sauntered her way upstairs. She made her way over to her chest of drawers, and pulled out a thick, rich, maroon-colored photo album that held all the memories graved into her heart, soul and mind.

She flicked through to the first page. Their first day at pre-school, where their meeting all started. It showed a young May poking her tongue out teasingly; as she held Drew's precious bear out of his reach. He, on his toes, still could not reach her height, and was considerably frowning, close to tears.

May stifled a giggle. How she relished the memory of her being taller than him, a great advantage she'd had for quite a number of years since she'd known him. It was fun taunting him, her threats of taking his possessions and feeding it to her dog.

But, these years were short lived, as once he'd hit thirteen – BAM. He'd grown out of his skinny frame, and grew into a body that many of his fangirls often had labeled as "a god incarnate". She'd always scoff at their antics of craving his attention – she'd always see him as "Drew" whether or not he had grown . . . manlier, but she'd never let him know that.

May squinted at the photo, and remembered that back then in Pre-K, he was gap toothed. It was funny how in his early stages of life, he was anything from perfection. He'd fixed his toothy smile –with the magical "wonders" called braces.

She flicked through to the next page. A picture of her, in front of her current residence the day she bought it. May had finally decided to take a step of independence after her first year of college – and moved out.

College.

That reminded her, as the realization dawned upon her. Tomorrow, she had an essay due . . .

Oh shoot.

* * *

I decided that they should be in an **A**lternate **U**niverse, and that instead of 10 years apart, it'd be 5 – since I added the part of Drew's "growing stages".

It'd be a bit weird if he had it at 10, right?

The part of Drew having flaws as a kid – was . . . too tempting not to put in. Gap-toothed smiled and Drew? Maybe they _do_ mix after all ;)

Sorry if the first two chapters have just been thoughts, I just wanted them to be like an "introduction".

The next chapter will bring a bit more action.

**--shuuxharuka x**


End file.
